


The T-Rex keeper

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Owen Grady request with Reader x Owen with Reader as Dr. Malcolm’s daughter, reader works with the T-Rex who sees her as a sort of mother figure?





	The T-Rex keeper

You groaned as you stepped through the door way that lead into the keepers area of the Tyrannosaurs Rex watch area with a mug of coffee in your hands, you didn’t live too far away from the enclosure which meant that you didn’t have far to go, unlike some of the dinosaur keepers that work at the park. You were one of the only people who worked as a Tyrannosaurs Rex keeper, most of the people who had become a keeper for the large, meat eating dinosaur had left once they had found out that they either needed to put a live goat in the enclosure or raw meat. 

So the number of people working there had been whittled down to two people; you and a man named Avery.

 

Avery usually takes over at night to give you a break and to let you get some sleep or to do whatever you had planned on doing, as you stepped into the room, Avery got up from the chair that he had been sitting on and walked over and walked straight over to you, clapping a hand against your back gently, a slapping noise echoing through the rather quiet room, the only sound that could be heard, apart from the slapping noise, was your breathing and the soft quiet hum of the computer fan as it worked hard to keep the computer components cool. 

“You have a visitor,” he told you, his voice quiet, you tipped your head to the side at the words that had came out of his mouth, a frown coming across your tired looking face and before you could ask anything he walked out of the building, leaving you and said visitor alone. Sat in your chair with his boot clad feet resting on top of the table sat Owen, the Raptor keeper that you had fallen in love with and had on more than one occasion went on a date with.

“Well if it isn’t Miss. Malcolm” Owen said cockily as he turned his head in your direction, you gave a simple shake of your head and rolled your eyes at him, “well if it isn’t Mr. Grady” you replied as you tried your best to mimic his voice, Owen snorted out a laugh as he removed his feet from the table, taking large strides you went over to the table, placing the coffee onto the table top, you brushed a strand of your hair behind your ear as you turned your attention to the handsome man sat in front of you. 

“Don’t you have Raptors to look after?” You asked him, shrugging off your jacket and placed it on the back of Avery’s chair. “I have some time before I’m needed” he shrugged, smiling up at you, his eyes following you as walked across the room, towards the observation glass, looking over your shoulder towards him briefly, turning your attention back to the window, scanning the leafy scene in front of you. 

“Then why are you here?” You asked with a small hum, after a while with no sign of Rexy. This is the name that you had given to said Tyrannosaurs Rex, you caught the shrugging motion as you looked at his reflection in the glass.

“Because I wanted to see the person that had some how managed to get a T-Rex to bond with them while said T-Rex is in it’s adult stages” he told, you frowned a bit, turning to face him, your arms crossing over your chest as you leaned against the glass, “is that the only reason?” You questioned, you knew the answer to your own question, that wasn’t the only reason why he was there, hell it might not even be his actual reason as to why he had shown up at your work place. 

A grin broke out across his face as he pushed himself up from the chair, “no” he laughed out, shaking his head slowly, “I dropped by to see if you wanted to go a date tonight” you raised a brow at him, cocking your head to the left “a date?"You asked, he hadn’t asked you to go on a date with him for a couple of weeks and you had been wondering exactly why, however narrowing it down to Claire, who he usually seems to quarrel with.

"Yes. A date,” he repeated, quizzically raising a brow at you, he didn’t understand what was so hard to grasp about his sentence. 

You looked at him quietly for a moment, dropping your hands to your side as you watched as he came to a stop in front of you, “I have nothing to do tonight” you nodded out, this caused him to grin widely, happy that you didn’t reject him. “What do you plan on doing?” You asked him curious as to what you need to get prepared for after work. 

“Depends on whether or not you’re feeling more awake from last night” he said to you, motioning to the coffee that you had placed on the table earlier, “so… Movies?"You offered as you raised your shoulders to your ears, giving him the cutest look that you could muster, it took Owen a couple of minutes before he replied, thinking it over, "a movie it is” he nodded his head as he spoke.

“Yes!” you exclaimed, happily clapping your hands together. Owen took a step closer to you, carefully placing his hands on your hips, this causes all of your muscles to stiffen, your hands barely touching from the clap that you were going to do and a bright red blush rising on your cheeks as he leaned into you, carefully pulling you closer to himself, his lips hovered over yours as his nose pressed against your gently. 

“What are you doing?” You whispered out, hesitantly you placed your hands on his biceps, your eyes still locked with his green ones, your lips barely brushing his, the warmth of his breath sending a shiver down your spine, “giving you a kiss?” He said, although it was more of a question as well, the corner of your lips tugging up at the corners.

You moved your hand from his right bicep, up his arm and carefully around his neck, pulling him into a kiss, it took a couple of seconds but he soon kissed you back, “I love you [Y/N] Malcolm” he whispered after a while, “I love you too,” you mumbled out, pressing another kiss to his lips.

“Where’s your dinosaur?” He asked, as he pulled away from you, causing you to let out a low whine as you turned your head to look out of the observation window, “I don’t know… I need to go and feed her though, if you want to help, the meat is really heavy,” you told him, however not sounding at all pleased that he stopped kissing you, Owen gave you a look, on that said ‘are you kidding me? I don’t want to be killed’, “no, no I’m good. I’ll leave it to professional.” He said.


End file.
